


Window Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That one’s a rich snob. That one needs to pull his pants up and that one should pull her shorts down.” He declared. Hanji looked at him skeptically; his lack of knowledge about what was hip today worried her. </p>
<p>	“And that one…” he continued, pointing to a tall kid with medium brown hair. Hanji sighed, waiting to hear what his problem was this time. </p>
<p>	Hanji almost swallowed a chopstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (: 
> 
> This was based off of a post I saw on tumblr: "detectiveinspecternarwhal: I just want an moden au SNK fic where Levi is just being his aloof self and he’s out with someone maybe Hanji and all of a sudden he sees Eren and looks at Hanji and goes, “You see that guy over there” Hanji’s like ‘oh god here comes the rant what has that kid done to deserve this’ and Levi just looks her straight in the eye and says, “I would climb that like a fucking tree” and Hanji just chokes."
> 
> I'll apologize right now the for the length. It also probably sounds really uncomfortable (???). I don't usually write in past tense, and by the time I realized I was doing it, it was too late to go back change everything. So sorry if it sounds like a twelve year old wrote it. I've just been thinking about this prompt all day hahahaha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Kyran

“Ne, Levi. What do you think I should wear on my date with Erwin?” Hanji sat lazily in his chair, he legs and arms draped over the armrests where her head hung and she peered at Levi upside down. Her eyes were questioning behind the frame of her glasses, her expression cheery but worried. 

“How should I know, Hanji?” Levi replied. His eyebrow twitched above his right eye, intent on watching the news no matter how annoying the interruptions. “Did you come all the way here just to gossip about fashion?” 

“I don’t know what to do! Would a dress be too much, do you think? We’re just going to dinner and a movie. I don’t really wear dresses, but I don’t really have any nice dressy-casual clothes either. Do you think he would mind if I just wore what I usually-”

“Why don’t you just go buy some nice clothes then and get out of my apartment?” Levi interrupted. Hanji flew off the chair and onto the floor. She looked up at Levi, on all fours as if she were too excited to stand properly.

“I didn't even think of that!” She cheered.

“Obviously.” 

“You’ll come right?”

“No.”

“But Heichou….” Levi scoffed at Hanji’s use of the nickname; he’d always thought it was dumb. 

“No.” he persisted.

“I really need your help though! You know I’m horrible at shopping for myself! And you always look nice enough!” Her eyebrows were drawn up in a pleading arch, her hands pressed together while she begged. Levi looked over her from where he sat on the couch, realizing that she wouldn't stop pestering him until he relented. 

“Fine.” Levi stood and grabbed his keys before slipping on his boots, leaving the door open for Hanji to follow. Hanji sat stunned for a while, before smirking and walking out behind him. Too easy. 

 

\---------------------------------------- ellipse* ---------------------------------------------------

“You look terrible in green.” Levi never was one too sugar coat his words. Hanji looked dejected as she slunk back into the dressing room to take off the green dress in question. They’d been shopping for hours at this point, going from store to store in the mall trying on dress after outfit after dress. Levi complained the whole day, though he couldn't say he hated being out with Hanji. She hadn't been so annoying, and she’d even treated him to tea at the mall food court. She was nice enough to be around, he’d decided. 

Hanji stepped out of the dressing room once more, this time in a royal blue top and white scarf, a matching belt hanging loosely around her hips. She looked pleased, staring proudly at her reflection in the mirror. “I like this one,” she said decisively, nodding promptly to herself.

“I like it,” Levi said simply. He really did. Hanji looked nice in blue, and the outfit was practical and put together. 

“It’s decided then. I’ll wear this. Do you think he’ll like it? No, don’t answer that. It’ll make me nervous. Oh my gosh, I’m so nervous.” Her cheeks flushed, her eyes widening at the thought of actually going on a date with Erwin Smith. 

“You have to reason to be nervous, Hanji. Let’s go eat something, my stomach is caving in on itself. I’ll pay.” Levi ushered her to the checkout and then to the food court, eager to just go home already. 

\---------------------------------------- ellipse ----------------------------------------------------

Levi spent the majority of their lunch complaining about the teenagers. “Fucking kids…” he’d mutter. One with short blond hair looked over at him, scowling and then turning to his friends again. A large, loud, group of them came in shortly after they sat down, their obnoxious yelling making it difficult for Levi to even swallow his food. 

“That one’s a rich snob. That one needs to pull his pants up and that one should pull her shorts down.” He declared. Hanji looked at him skeptically; his lack of knowledge about what was hip today worried her. 

“And that one…” he continued, pointing to a tall kid with medium brown hair. Hanji sighed, waiting to hear what his problem was this time. “I’d climb him like a fucking tree.” 

Hanji almost swallowed a chopstick.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my page break. Ellipse is basically used to represent a time skip.


End file.
